borderlandsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Goliath
Dual Wielding Goliath appears to be wielding two guns in the gameplay video I took the screen shot from. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=6d91Zvujs5g 20:59, August 8, 2012 (UTC) : You didnt think Salvador was going to get to have ALL the Dual Wielding funn did ya! 04:45, August 9, 2012 (UTC) Raging I came here to find out what was up with those heads when they go into rage. Is it even explained?Grassrunnerdaughter (talk) 03:01, September 28, 2012 (UTC) Not that I've yet found. I'd love to know what's up with the human jack-in-the-boss routine. Hell of disturbing. Atypicaloracle (talk) 07:22, September 29, 2012 (UTC) I recall the first game stated something about mining at/near eridian ruins had an effect of turning people either crazy, into mutants, or both. I assume Goliaths are a result of something like this, perhaps it is because of Eridium mining, which explains why they weren't around in the first game. Ilovefuzzykittens (talk) 04:39, December 6, 2012 (UTC) :I don't know what's going on with those helmets, but it seems those helmets not only restrain their rage, but also their intelligence (hint at the Quotes section). --Falloutghoul (talk) 03:18, February 23, 2014 (UTC) Badass Goliaths I noticed the Badass Goliaths have different titles when leveling up through rage. Although I can't recall the first three titles correctly, the top tier is "Hunkering Mass of Destruction". With the others being titles like "Ultimate Badass Towering Goliath". The amount of kills to level up seems to remain the same. --Wooning (talk) 14:40, September 30, 2012 (UTC) : "Raging Badass Goliath," "Super Badass Monster Goliath," "Ultimate Badass Towering Goliath" " "Hulking Mass of Destruction." "GOD-liath" : Many bandits died to bring you this message. =( (Disclaimer: I may have missed a few; he batted me back into lava once.) Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 02:30, December 6, 2012 (UTC) Am I the only who heard this? I once heard him say "What is so fun?!" while I was sneaking past a camp. And I also heard the "I SEE YOU~!" once, but I wasn't cloaked or anything when he did that. : Heard it over ten times already. i heard him say "What is so fun?!" when I was watching them kill Spiderants in Frostburn. And the "I SEE YOU~!" happens a lot with me, usually when they haven't noticed me yet and I break out of the Deception. Leveling a Goliath May it be that they dont level up for EVERY kill, if their victim isnt the same level they are? I managed to get several Goliaths to kill more than 4 people, but they never reached Godliath. And I can assure you that they made the kill themselfes, I tend to run away und look at the spectacle from a safe distance :D --Wotemer (talk) 02:45, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : The first level or two comes quick, but the later ones do take some doing. Find a place short on enemies likely to kill the Goliath easily (don't do it at Frostburn Canyon, for instance, where Nomad Pyros will burn them down in a hurry, and if you do it in the Eridium Blight you may want to pick a Corrosive Goliath and pick off the slag psychos yourself), and pop the helmet early on. If you don't get enough from that location, you may need to train the goliath to another set of spawns. Mad Mephit (talk) 02:55, October 14, 2012 (UTC) : The mission "Defend Slab Tower" in Thousand Cuts is the best place to get a Fatal GOD-liath. The front line against the Hyperion attacks is Goliaths, and there's no shortage of enemies for them. Just make sure to kill the RPG Loaders and blow the arms off the WAR loaders, and you're good to go. They tend to require two kills to level once they get to Badass, by the way. Ravinoff (talk) 23:26, November 17, 2012 (UTC) : I do it at Tundra Express where they can fight varkids. I find that pitting the Goliath against bandits and loaders too risky for leveling purposes. Varkids are just right (read: squishy and spawn in multiples). --Mensahero (talk) 16:38, August 24, 2013 (UTC) Badass Goliath loot drops vs. Regular Goliath loot drops Wondering if the badass topped out version (GOD-liath) drops better loot than the regular topped out version (Fatal God-liath) since the one is already starting out as a badass? 01:29, October 23, 2012 (UTC)RomeoX1000 Fourth attack I noticed that at a certain range goliaths fire what seems to be skulls from their mouths. Should this be mentioned at all? —Preceding unsigned comment added by SteveTheBanditKing (talk • ) 22:41, February 5, 2013‎ Please don't forget to sign your messages with four '~'. Happy editing! CrackLawliet (talk) 22:43, February 5, 2013 (UTC) Heavy Goliaths I believe Heavies show up outside the Circle of Slaughter now, as of the UVHM/1.5.0 patch. I ran into several going through Sawtooth Cauldron on TVHM yesterday. Can someone confirm so we can add to the page? Ravinoff (talk) 22:40, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Scratch that, I'm dumb, I meant Heavy Nomads. Ravinoff (talk) 18:39, April 26, 2013 (UTC) : Heavy Nomads, but Blaster Goliaths. Confused me at first, too. Dämmerung 18:45, April 26, 2013 (UTC) GOD-liath should have his own page! I think, we should add a separate GOD-liath page, as all the other unique 5th evolutions (Vermivorous and Ohmd-Ohmd-Onk) have their own. Also, I disagree with Warblade's backedit, as GOD-liath is only mentioned in the table but not in the text with special drops, etc. Regards, Ndscham (talk) 01:08, July 15, 2013 (UTC) : They have their own pages because they're unique, named boss-monsters which appear significantly different than their original forms and have different attacks. GOD-liaths look identical to their weaker forms, have the same attacks, have the same quotes--the only differences between a GOD-liath and a Raging Goliath is that a GOD-liath has significantly higher health and damage. Snowskeeper---Till Hell Freezes Over. (talk) 09:52, August 4, 2014 (UTC) GOD-liath I think, we should add a separate GOD-liath page, as all the other unique 5th evolutions (Vermivorous and Omnd-Omnd-Ohk) have their own. Also, I disagree with Warblade's backedit, as GOD-liath is only mentioned in the table but not in the text with special drops, etc. Regards, Ndscham (talk) 01:11, July 15, 2013 (UTC) Goliath can throw grenade same as topic. never seen goliath throwing grenades but wiki page says they can. Kaushik Talukdar (talk) 21:27, October 21, 2013 (UTC) Phaselocked Goliaths Delayed HP Restore So I've been playing Maya for a bit and I've found a technique for killing Goliaths that temporarily disables them from healing. While Phaselocked, from what I can tell, a Goliath cannot finish a stage change, at least they cannot progress from normal to Raging. I'm not sure if this would slow other stage changes, since I'm not sure of how long it takes, after killing the requisite number of enemies, for the "level up." I've found this extremely useful, since it means I don't have to fight a Goliath down to 25% hp then have him pop back up to full health. Can anyone confirm this? Druindo (talk) 03:34, January 15, 2014 (UTC)druindo I go with a different approach. I let the Goliath kill everything it can and level up, then phaselock the Goliath and kill it for a bigger loot pool and experience (plus its fun). Even better is to let several Goliaths kill each other and phaselock the last one. The healing on a raging Goliath "leveling up" is instantaneous and the animation happens after the fact. I am pretty sure what your saying about the original transformation is true, even though I seldom play Maya (there is usually one in my group). 07:22, January 15, 2014 (UTC) Midget bug? So I discovered a little bug while playing in Thousand Cuts, at Bloody Knuckle point. I shot this midget goliath (See image) with an E-Tech SMG and his helmet fell off but didn't rage. He kept shooting me with his little pistols (I let him...for about 20 seconds) until I killed him. :/ UltraGrenburr12678 (talk) 08:59, March 8, 2017 (UTC) Heavy and Mega Goliaths, do they actually exist? Are there any confirmed encounters? I've played the game in all modes and with different characters but am yet to run into one of these. On top of that, population definition tables for all maps where Goliaths spawn show no entries neither for Heavy nor for Mega Goliath; just the usual types. Sooo ... --SirFoggy (talk) 21:15, January 30, 2018 (UTC) :Yes, they do exist: Heavy exist' in Normal Mode, Mega Goliath is its renamed version in TVHM. But they are encountered only in Bandit_Slaughter. Their existence is confirmed by the Russian source (rus. Тяжеляк / Мега-голиаф) and a file from the Russian localization, "GD_Population_Goliath". The designation of this type in game's files is the 'GoliathTurret'. -- Sega010 (talk) 21:56, January 30, 2018 (UTC)